Welcome in the Wonderland
by Mademoiselle-Ry
Summary: Alors qu'il se reposer dans une petite foret, Naruto magnifique jeune homme de 18 ans se fait jeter dans un terrier par un lapin blanc aux yeux rouge qui lui dit qu'il doit l'y amener. Il se retrouve donc au Pays des Merveilles ou il va y rencontrer de drôle de personnages, mais surtout un en particulier qui est aussi beau que fou. Sasunaru ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours bonjours ! Mademoiselle Ry' pour vous servir et vue ce qui va suivre je vous ais bien servis !

Nous avons donc là mes amie un Two-shot ou une mini fiction (je verrais selon ma motivation) sur Alice au pays des merveilles avec comme héros notre petit Naruto. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Fiction,

Couple : **Sasunaru, **peu être et sûrement léger, Kakairu.

Rating : M

Personnages : Pas à moi mais à lui =**Masashi Kishimoto** (Qui je vous le dis à forcément un esprit Yaoiste !) et à lui =**Lewis Carroll.**

Histoire : Également à **Lewis Carroll** quoi que modifier par ma chère personne.

Et ensuite... Je m'excuse pour les fautes, oui j'ai des lacunes ! Si quelqu'un se propose pour corrigé, j'accepterais avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture :-) !

**Welcome to the Wonderland**

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était ici, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne supporter plus de voir ses parents venter ses mérites et sa beauté a tous les gentilshommes riches et qui était sûr de lui assurer un avenir sans aucuns soucis matériels. Seulement il n'en pouvait plus. Il choisirait lui-même l'homme qu'il épouserait, oh oui ! Et il savait déjà a quoi il ressemblerait. Il devra être grand, d'une beauté à la fois sensuelle et mystérieuse. Il devra également être brun, courtois, galant, d'une infinie douceur et sans aucunes hésitations, apprécier le thé et ses méandres à sa juste valeurs. Oui, il serait un parfait gentleman. Une main se posant sur son épaule fit sortir le beau Naruto de ses rêveries.

« -Pardonnez-moi mais, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? » - Dit un homme des plus charmants.

« -Je… Je suis désoler mais, je n'ai nul envie de danser. Pardonner moi. Naruto répondit d'un ton désolé en regardant l'homme se retourner non sans lui adresser un sourire. »

Le jeune homme, bien que très beau refléter une innocence pur et douce. Il était assez grand mesurent dans les 1m75 et ne peser pas plus de 65 kg. Il avait les cheveux blond qui lui tomber en de belles mèche sur son visage et dans son coup. Il avait de grand yeux de la couleur du ciel qui pétiller sans cesse de joie et de bonheur. Son visage était fin, presque efféminer, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'aimer pas trop. Il avait de belles pommettes légèrement haute qui se colorer souvent d'une délicieuse couleur rouge, un petit nez ni trop grand, ni trop petit et une magnifique bouche orner de deux belle lèvres pleine et purpurine. Il était habiller en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon noir en cuir serrer et d'une longue chemise blanche ce qui lui allez à merveille car ne l'oublions pas, le blanc reflète la pureté ! Il passa sa fine main dans ses cheveux et soupira de lassitude. Il en avait plus que marre de cette réception, il décida donc d'aller faire un petit tour dans le jardin.

[…]

Naruto se promenait tranquillement dans son immense jardin qu'il affectionner tant. Il se souvint de quand il s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche des belles journées de Mai et que sa mère lui raconter l'histoire étrange d'une petite fille qui tomber dans un pays merveilleux. Il sourit également en se rappellent qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voudrait bien épouser le Chapelier Fou quand il serait grand. Sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi ? Et lui avait simplement répondus : -« Je pense que, malgré qu'il soit fou, il doit être un parfait gentleman ! » Sa mère avait souri et lui avait répondus que oui, sûrement en était-il un. Il se retrouva à l'endroit précis où il jouait quand il était petit. Après un petit moment ou son esprit se perdit dans le vague, il décida de s'allonger comme il le faisait autre fois. L'herbe était douce, fraîche et sentait bon les fleurs. Le blond ferma les yeux, ses deux lèvres se dessinent en un sourire apaiser. Peu à peu les songes l'emportèrent.

[...]

-« Oh non je vais encore être en retard ! » S'exclama une voie au loin tira doucement Naruto de son sommeil.

Il pensait au début qu'il rêver encore, mais quand il ré-entendit la même phrase et cette fois plus près de lui, il se dit que non il ne rêver pas. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Là juste en face de lui, se tenait un lapin blanc, aux yeux rouge et qui sortit de son gilet de couleur jaune une… Une montre ? Qu'es que ça voulez dire ? Et puis c'est étrange mais cela lui rappeler étrangement l'histoire de cette petite fille… Soudain, il vit le lapin tourner son museau vers lui et le regarder de façons contrarier. Était-ce possible ?

« -J'ai dit que j'étais en retard ! Pouvez-vous seulement me suivre et non rester sur l'herbe à faire semblant de dormir ?! » Dit-il de façons dur.

« -Ho ! Mais je ne fais point semblant monsieur le lapin. Je dors réellement ! » S'exclama Naruto.

« -Ah vraiment ? Et comment se fait-il en ce cas que vous me parliez ? » Le blond se dit que le lapin marquer un point. Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite une réponse.

« -Je… Je retourne dormir. » Déclara-t-il précipitamment.

« -Ho certainement pas ! Vous allez me suivre et sans prononcer mot ! » Et sans que Naruto n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva tirer par la cheville par ce drôle de lapin.

« -Mais… Mais lâchez-moi donc voyons ! Je ne…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

L'animal venait de jeter le petit blond dans un immense terrier de lapin. En tombant, il vit de drôle de choses. Une pendule dont les aiguilles tourner du mauvais sens, des cartes du monde à l'envers, une bibliothèque également.

« Que peu bien faire une bibliothèque dans un tel endroit ? » Pensa-t-il. Mais il fût couper en atterrissent lourdement dans… Un magnifique petit jardin aux couleurs vives d'étranges animaux y courraient et s'amuser, il entendait même de magnifiques chants résonner. Au milieu de ce petit paradis il vit le lapin se secouent sont petit gilet pale et remettant ses lunettes en place. Naruto se leva d'un bon, il ne fit pas attention que ses habits avaient changé. Il porter désormais une jolie robe bleu et blanche à dentelle légèrement gonfler sur le bas possèdent un gros nœud dans le dos lui arrivant mis cuisse, de longue chaussettes blanche remonter jusqu'à ses genoux et de jolie petite chaussures noir. Son kidnappeur étant en face de lui il fonça précipitamment vers l'animal et cria d'une voix désespéré.

« -Monsieur lapin s'il vous plaît ! Attendez ! Que veut dire toute cette histoire et pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le lapin se tourna dans sa direction et soupira.

« -Vous posez bien des questions. Cessez donc de m'importunais ! Prenez ce chemin-ci, vous saurez alors la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Je dois vous laissez, je suis en retard ! » Cria t'il presque en regardant sa montre.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà il courrait en direction opposer à celle qu'il lui avait indiqué de suivre tout à l'heure. Le blond poussa un soupir et remarqua enfin le changement de sa tenue.

« -Ho seigneur, pourquoi dois-je être habiller d'une robe ? Je ne suis pas une femme ! – Cria-t-il désespérément. Même si j'y ressemble… »

Il soupira et se tourna finalement vers le chemin indiquer par se lapin aux yeux rouges.

« -Ma foie, cela ne me coûte rien d'y allez. Tout est déjà très étrange ici. Nous verrons bien ce que nous trouverons là-bas ! »

Il avança d'abord doucement puis, marcha a vitesse régulière en s'enfoncent dans un petit foret qui avait l'air peu dangereuse. Il marcha pendent un petit moment ne cessant de s'émerveiller quand des papillons cheval à bascule lui frôler gentiment l'épaule. Et quand les fleurs qui possédez de magnifiques visages chanter pour lui de belle chansons il ne pouvait que se sentir rajeunir et séduit. Ce monde était merveilleux. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cela puisse exister. Il arriva soudain à une intersection indiquant trois chemins qui se couper également en d'autres chemins.

« -Hum… Quel chemin dois-je prendre ? » Se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

« -Cela dépend en grande partit du lieu où vous voulez vous rendre. » Répondit une voix.

Naruto sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Il leva prudemment ses grands yeux bleus et trouva un simple sourire perdu dans la noirceur des branches d'un immense arbre.

« -Ho je… Je ne me soucie pas trop du lieu, pourvu que j'arrive quelque part." Expliqua gentiment le blondinet.

« -Dans ce cas, répondit le sourire. Allez donc à droite. Il y vie un Chapelier. »

« -Un chapelier ? »

« -Oui un chapelier. Mais il est fou. » Dit avec désinvolte le sourire.

« -Mais, je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez un fou ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« -Ho mais vous ne sauriez faire autrement. Ici tout le monde est fou. Et vous l'êtes également. »

« -Et comment le savez-vous ? Que je suis fou ? » Demanda t'il.

« -Il faut croire que vous l'êtes car sinon, vous ne seriez pas ici. Oh ! Je vous prie de m'excuser mais, je dois vous laissez. J'espère vous revoir, bel enfant. »

Le sourire disparu aussitôt. Le jeune homme regarda la direction que se sourire lui avait indiquée un peu méfiant. Il soupira de nouveau et entama le pas sur un petit chemin de pierre aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Cela était vraiment fantastique, seul le chemin était visible et briller car tout le reste du paysage était sombre et de drôle de bruits se faisait entendre. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et s'amuser à regarder combien de fois les couleurs apparaissaient.

« -Ho mon dieu, suis-je donc retomber en enfance en me retrouvent ici ? Si père me voyer, il me disputerait à coup sûr. _« Tu as 18__ ans, mais tu te comportes comme un enfant qui n'aurais jamais grandi__. __»_Enfin bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! »

Il continuait à marcher quand soudain, une agréable odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur de citron acide et de menthe douce… Du thé. Il s'avança encore et aperçus une petite maison de couleur jaune où beaucoup de fumer y sortez. Il avança encore et une voix douce et sensuelle se fit entendre.

« -Savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il a un bureau ? »

Voilà première partie (ou chapitre 1) fini! J'espère que cela vous a plus et surtout n'oublier pas de me donner vos impressions !

Bisous bisous ;-) Mademoiselle Ry'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours à toutes et à tous ! Alors voilà, après 30000 ans d'absence je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 et pour cette nouvelle voici le chapitre 2 de WITW ou (Welcome In The Wonderland) ;) !

Couple : **Sasunaru, **peu être et sûrement léger, Kakairu.

Rating : M

Personnages : Pas à moi mais à lui =**Masashi Kishimoto** (Qui je vous le dis à forcément un esprit Yaoiste !) et à lui =**Lewis Carroll.**

Histoire : Également à **Lewis Carroll** quoi que modifier par ma chère personne.

Et ensuite... Je m'excuse pour les fautes, oui j'ai des lacunes ! Si quelqu'un se propose pour corrigé, j'accepterais avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture :-) !

_« -Savez-vous pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à__ un bureau ? »_

Surpris Naruto leva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans un océan sombre et profond. Cela le troubla énormément. Soudain l'homme se leva, descendit du muret sur lequel il était assis et se retrouva face au petit blond. Naruto recula légèrement, l'homme sous ce geste sourie légèrement et commença à épousseter ses vêtements. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il était grand et sembler bien bâtit. Il portait une chemise blanche, une longue veste et de grande botte de la même couleur. Son pantalon quant à lui était noir, l'on pouvait également apercevoir sur ses manches et le long de sa veste des petits symboles représentent le carreau, le cœur, le pic et le trèfle. Autour de son coup se trouver un nœud de couleur rouge qui faisait ressortir son beau visage. Ce dernier de couleur pale était masculin mais son trait était fin. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme le charbon, son nez était droit et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un petit sourire. Ses cheveux était également sombre et sur sa tête se trouver un chapeau décoré de d'ici et là de roses rouges et sur le côté du chapeau se trouver une carte blanche où y état inscris un 10/6.

« Qu'es que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? -Pensa Naruto. Ho je le découvrirais bien assez tôt ! »

Il le regarda de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, même parfait ! Il ressembler à l'homme idéal qu'il s'était depuis tout petit imaginer. Un mouvement vers lui le sortit de sa contemplation.

« -Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais point vous effrayez. » Lui, dit l'homme dont même la voix était à son goût.

« -Ho je… -Bégaya-t-il rougissant. Non, vous ne m'avez point effrayais ! Juste légèrement surpris. »

L'homme sourie de plus belle tout comme Naruto rougissait. D'Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais autant rougie face à un homme.

« -Eh bien dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé ? »Lui proposa gentiment l'homme.

« -Ma fois, cela ne pourra que me faire du bien-Se murmura-t-il. Il reprit plus fort. J'accepte volontiers. »

« -Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

L'homme ouvrit un petit portillon en bois légèrement tordu, il entra et ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin où une immense table en bois s'y trouver. Celle-ci pouvait facilement accueillir au moins 20 personnes. Elle était recouverte d'une nappe blanche et dessus y était posé des théières de formes et de couleurs différant. Des tasses renverser, en équilibres, retourner s'y trouver également. Naruto remarqua un lièvre assis à l'autre bout de la table qui était en train de boire du thé et de chanter comme un bien heureux. Il y avait aussi un Loire qui tituber au milieu de la vaisselle, le vit foncer dans un théière, tomber puis se relever et repartir.

« -Mon dieu mais où suis-je ? » Se demanda-t-il

L'homme le fit s'assoir sur un grand fauteuil rouge, il s'assit également et commença à lui servir une tasse de thé. Seulement celle-ci était trouver et tout le liquide se déverser sur la nappe autrefois blanche.

« -Pardonnez-moi monsieur heu… »Tanta Naruto.

« -Oui ? Ho mais j'y pense ! Je ne me suis point présenté ! » S'exclama l'homme.

Il était vrai que le blond, n'avait pas pensé non plus à le lui demander. Ses pensées étaient tellement embrouiller qu'il se demander même s'il était toujours lui-même ! L'homme lui pris la main, qu'il baisa doucement faisant rougir Naruto et se présenta.

« -Pardonnez mon impolitesse, l'on me nomme le Chapelier Fou. » Lui dit-t-il.

« -Le Chapelier Fou ? Qu'elle drôle de nom ! »

« -Ma fois, peut-être. Voulez-vous toujours du thé ? » Changea de sujet le chapelier.

« - Ho oui ! Mais monsieur le chapelier fou, la tasse est casser et le thé à couler sur la table.. » Fini le blond.

L'homme baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet, la tasse avait un trou. Il la jeta, en attrapa une autre qu'il inspecta et quand il jugea qu'elle n'était ni sale, ni cassé, il la rempli de thé. Naruto ne savais vraiment plus comment réagir, le chapelier portait peut être bien son nom finalement. Il tourna un œil tout en buvant du thé pour observer un peu plus attentivement l'homme. Il rougit d'un coup. Mon dieu, même la façon qu'il avait de boire du thé était parfaite. Il saisissait la tasse la portant à ses lèvres et buvait le liquide chaud doucement et élégamment. Il la reposer ensuite doucement et finissez par passez un petit mouchoir blanc sur ses lèvres pour de nouveau recommencer. Le chapelier remarquant que le blond le regarder, lui offrit un sourire et lui demanda si le thé était à son goût tout en lui proposant aimablement des petits gâteaux. Naruto rougie de nouveau et accepta timidement. Il était parfait, gentleman, l'homme idéal. Il tourna les yeux rapidement et tomba sur le lièvre qui continuer à chanter gaiement. Soudain, l'animal le remarqua et se mit à foncer droit sur lui.

« -Ho non seigneur… » Pensa-t-il désespérément.

Le lièvre se retrouva à sa gauche et le fixer. Il but une tasse de thé d'un seul coup et la reposa durement sur la table. Naruto était étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas cassée.

« -Eh bien, eh bien ! Que pensez-vous du temps ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« -Du temps ? »

« -Oui ! Cette chose étrange qui passe sans qu'on e s'en rende compte, qui fait tourner nos montres et que la reine à tuer ! » Dit-t-il.

« -Je suis désoler mais,-Il hésita, puis repris. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites… »

« -Ho ! Peut-être comprenez-vous pourquoi les aiguilles d'une montre tournent dans un sens et non dans l'autre ? Et pourquoi s'il s'arrête nous en perdons toutes notions ?! » Lui demanda le lièvre.

« -Voyons mon ami -S'exprima le chapelier avant que Naruto n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne sait point. Vous l'effrayez. »

« -Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai point de réponses à vos questions... Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » Lui posa le blond.

« -Pourquoi ? MAIS PARCE QUE JE SUIS FOU AHAHAHA ! » Hurla le lièvre qui repartit dans un fou rire et qui s'éloigna de nouveau vers l'autre bout de la table.

Qu'il était choquer était peu dire. Il était complètement perdu ! Pourquoi poser de t'elles questions tout en sachant qu'il n'avait certainement pas les réponses. Et puis quelles questions ! Elles n'avaient absolument aucun sens ! Naruto soupira, il avait l'impression de devenir lui aussi fou. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue, il tourna doucement le visage et tomba dans un bel océan sombre. Il est vrai que l'homme en face de lui était sans doute fou, mais le fait qu'il soit si beau effacer ce défaut en un instant. Et puis fou, c'était un grand mot, il ne lui avait pas posé de questions bizarre lui !

« -N'ayez crainte, mon ami est fou depuis toujours. » Lui dit le chapelier espérant peut être le rassurer.

« -Ho, je n'en doute pas… -Se murmura-t-il. Mais j'y pense ! Monsieur le chapelier fou, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour ma tenue ? »

« -Votre tenue ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« -Eh bien oui, comme vous pouvez le remarquer je porte une robe ! »

« -Ma fois cela est exact mais, pourquoi vouloir la changer ? Je trouve qu'elle vous sied à merveille ! » Complimenta le brun avec un sourire charmeur.

Naruto rougie, mon dieu qu'il avait honte !

« -En revanche bel ange, -Naruto rougie de plus belle. Je ne connais toujours point votre de nom. »

« -Ho mais oui suis-je bête ! Avec tout ce qui c'est passer, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire. Je dois dire que j'ai moi-même un instant douté de qui j'étais ! Je m'appelle... » Il fut coupé par le Chapelier.

« -Alice. »

« -Alice ? » Questionna Naruto.

« -Oui, n'est-ce pas comme cela que vous vous appelez ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Naruto le regarda surprit, pourquoi spécialement CE nom ? Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre et il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement entrain de rêver. Il soupira doucement.

« -Non, mon nom est Naruto Monsieur le chapelier et non Alice ! » Lui dit-t-il.

« -Ho… Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais pourtant juré que c'était bien votre nom. Mais ma fois, Naruto est un nom tout aussi délicieux que vous l'êtes. » Déclara avec un petit sourire sensuel, le chapelier.

Le blond rougie de nouveau, bon sang ! Il en avait marre de rougir à tout bout de champs comme une jeune demoiselle ! Mais le chapelier était… Il était lui et tout en lui ne pouvait que le faire rougir. Il le vit boire de nouveau avec cette sensualité troublante, ses lèvres avaient l'air doux et elles devaient avoir un léger gout de citron, il en était sûr ! Naruto pris également sa tasse et bu quelque petites gorgées de thé tout en réfléchissant. Cela devait faire bien une voir deux heures qu'il était là et maintenant qu'il y pensé, l'étrange sourire lui avait bien dit que monsieur le chapelier lui indiquerait où il pouvait le trouver. Eh bien oui sinon, pourquoi lui avoir indiqué ce chemin ?... Enfin il avait dû se tromper. Le jeune homme se leva soudain et s'arrangea sa ro… Sa tenue puis il se tourna vers l'homme au chapeau qui le regarder du coin de l'œil.

« -Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette délicieuse tasse de thé mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentré à la maison. Mais pour cela, pouvez-vous me dire où je puis trouver monsieur le lapin blanc ? » Déclara Naurto.

« -Le lapin blanc ? Ho je suis désoler mais il est pratiquement introuvable. » Dit calmement le Chapelier.

« -Introuvable ! Mais, c'est lui qui ma emmener ici ! Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour retrouver mon chemin et rentrer chez moi ? » Cria t-t-il désespéré.

« Eh bien tout d'abord –Commença l'homme en se levant doucement et élégamment. Tous les chemins de ce pays appartiennent à la reine. Et ensuite, je connais les endroits les plus rapide pour aller au château, je peux vous y conduire bel ange si vous le désirez. »

« -Est-ce vrai ? Ho se serais formidable ! Je vous remercie beaucoup monsieur le chapelier ! » Dit avec joie Naruto.

« -Je vous en prie, il n'y a rien de plus normal. Bien, allons-y. »

Le chapelier se dirigea en direction du petit portillon suivit de près par Naruto, ils sortirent enfin de cette « maison de fous » et prirent un petit chemin s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils marchaient et le petit blond n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Il avait vue depuis le début de le route bien des choses étranges, des plaines tordus ou d'étrange formes et animaux y était, des fleurs leurs avaient même proposé de chanter avec elles ! Ils avaient également une sorte de chenille bleue extrêmement étrange posée sur un énorme champignon en train de fumer une Chicha, des animaux petits puis grands et encore des paysages ou formes et couleurs étaient à chaque fois différente. Ils arrivèrent soudain à une intersection indiquant trois chemins qui se couper également en d'autres chemins. Tiens, cela lui rappelais quelque chose…

« -Eh bien, eh bien. Mon cher ami le chapelier, je vois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. » Dit malicieusement une voix.

Naruto leva les yeux et dans la noirceur des branches il y vit le…

« -Le sourire ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« -Oh ! Vous vous souvenez de moi délicieux enfant ! Qu'elle honneur. »

« -Cesse donc de troubler cet enfant Chat du Cheshire ! » Dit d'une voix forte et froide le chapelier.

« -Un chat du quoi ? » Pensa Naruto, il devait être vraiment fou, il n'y avait qu'un sourire en face d'eux et non un animal. Soudain, il vit peu à peu un corps d'animal apparaitre. Ce dernier était assez grand et gros, son poil était gris zébré d'un peu de noir et de bleu. Le même bleu que celui de la couleur des grands yeux du chat qui compléter son apparition par ce sourire remplit de longues dents pointues. Mon dieu, alors l'homme avait dit vrai, c'était bel et bien un animal ! Mais comment ? Les chats pouvaient apparaitre et disparaitre comme bon leurs sembler ?

« -Voyons chapelier, je suis une personne aimable et avec du cœur, crois-tu que j'ai fait exprès de troubler ce jeune homme ? » Dit l'animal son sourire s'agrandissant.

« -Peu importe. Que veux-tu ? »

« -Ce que je veux ? Ho mais mon ami, tu sais parfaitement que moi je ne veux rien. Toi en revanche...» Le chat réapparu le visage proche de celui du chapelier.

« -Stupide animal, ne me fait pas perdre le peu temps que la reine ma laisser. » Déclara glacialement le chapelier fou.

« -Oui et que cela est peu. Enfin où vous allez-vous comme cela ? Tu me connais je suis de nature curieuse et puis,-Il coupa le chapelier. N'oublie pas que tu ne trouveras point meilleur guide que moi. »

Naruto était encore un peu choqué dû au fait que l'étrange sourire soit enfaite un animal, mais à l'entente des mots qu'il venait de prononcer cela le fit réfléchir. Si ce drôle de chat dit chat du Cheshire connaissait bien ce monde, cela ne pourrait que faire un plus dans leur but d'aller au château de la reine. Il devait bien connaître des raccourcis et des chemins sur.

« -Connaissez-vous réellement bien tous les coins de ce monde monsieur le chat du Cheshire ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le chapelier et le chat le regardèrent un peu surpris puis le chat sourie de plus en plus alors que le chapelier se douter bien du pourquoi le jeune homme avait posé cette question.

« -Bien sur jeune homme ! Je connais même le château de la reine. » Lui dit-t-il.

« -Dans ce cas, acceptez-vous de nous y accompagner ? »

« -Mais avec plaisir jeune _Alice_. »

Voilààà J'espère que vous avez aimer ! Et n'oubliez pas de donné votre avis !

Bisous bisous, Mademoiselle Ry' ;)


End file.
